


Finally

by FireflyFoxtrot



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflyFoxtrot/pseuds/FireflyFoxtrot
Summary: A little build-up to Simon and Kaylee's kiss from the end of Serenity
Relationships: Kaylee Frye/Simon Tam
Kudos: 12





	Finally

Everyone else had gone and Kaylee and Simon were alone, sitting across the table from one another. Their eyes met, then lowered sheepishly. Kaylee cast about for something to say.

“You gonna eat that?” She blurted, nodding at the last strawberry sitting on the plate.

“Oh, no, you have it,” Simon said, his brow furrowing. “I know how much you love them.”

“I mean, we almost died, I figured I oughta get some pleasure outta livin,’” she said, and popped the strawberry in her mouth before she could blurt out any other innuendos. _I don’t think I’ve ever said “pleasure” in my life._

She’d made up her mind that she wanted to give him a chance to take it back, what he’d said on Miranda. It’d been in the heat of the moment, they were about to get ripped apart by Reavers. And he was a doctor from Osiris, for crying’ out loud. Who did she think she was kidding?

“I know what you mean,” he said quietly. “Kaylee,” he began, reaching out across the table and touching her hand. It surprised both of them. He swallowed; she didn’t dare move. “I meant it. What I said before. I should’ve told you how I felt about you way before—“

With that all of Kaylee’s self-restraint fell away; she couldn’t help herself. She leaned across the table and kissed Simon on his dumb polite mouth. She could feel his initial surprise give way to pleasure, _yes, pleasure_ —kissing her back long and sweet. She thought she detected a current of lust underneath the chaste kiss. Self-denial and self-flagellation giving way to wanting. He broke the kiss to talk.

“I’m sorry about how long—I mean, I was focused on River, and—“

“It’s okay,” Kaylee murmured. “We’re here now.” She leaned back in for another kiss.

When they parted he smiled a little smile she’d seen once before, when he was very drunk in Jaynestown.

“Maybe we should be somewhere else?” He asked tentatively. Flirting was definitely not his strong suit but Kaylee took the hint and ran with it.

“I’ll be in my bunk,” she said, rising suddenly from the table. She turned to go, heart pounding. Would he follow? Was this real? After months of lonely nights lying in bed imagining Simon next to her, on top of her, underneath her, behind her… It was going to happen now?

She heard him get up and she shivered. She did her best impression of Inara, head up and shoulders back, trying to float down the hallway to her bunk. Past River holding Zoe, past Jayne polishing Vera, past some kind of a very serious conversation between Mal and Inara. Down to the engine room thrumming with heat, into her warm and visceral world where things fit together and chugged along.

It had an immediate effect on Simon. He opened his mouth to talk but seemed to think better of it. Instead he looked intently into Kaylee’s eyes as he undid the buttons of his shirt and threw it to the ground. The wound on his stomach was patched, but worried Kaylee, reminding her of the fear, of the Reavers. He gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes as if to reassure her before he leaned in for a kiss—deeper this time. He pulled her into him.

Whatever self-restraint he’d shown in the previous months, whatever worries he’d had about his sister and propriety and his future had fallen away. She let herself relax into the feeling of his steady arms and nimble fingertips, his dark hair against her forehead, his heart beating and cock hardening under his fine trousers. She pulled him down on top of her.

_Finally._


End file.
